The CORE Program is designed to encompass the cancer research activities of The Wistar Institute. Six major areas of research are involved in this program: cell differentiation, genetics, tumor immunology, tumor virology, biomembranes and chemical carcinogenesis. Considerable progress has been made during the past funding period in all these areas.